Damn Marluxia
by Seto's Princess
Summary: He hated everything about him: his stupid pink hair, his mischievous blue eyes, his damn flowers. He hated the way Marluxia seemed to just pop out of nowhere. “Damn you, Marluxia.” “Missed me, Vexen?” Well, speak of the devil. MarVex 411 OneShot


**Damn Marluxia**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Vexen, Marluxia, or Zexion. That is all.

So, I've been pretty depressed lately and I haven't been able to do any homework whatsoever. No matter how much I try, I end up getting horribly distracted and I do absolutely nothing productive. Well, I've been wanting to write for quite some time now, but I'm not getting any new ideas for my current work in progress, "Coffeehouse", so this little MarVex drabble came to me. Not counting "Zexion and the Mistletoe", this is my first attempt at MarVex, so I hope they weren't horribly out of character. Anyways, I'm rambling now and probably boring you, so on with the story!

…

He couldn't understand what it was. He lost count of how many hours he has spent mulling it over, trying desperately to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about him. He hated him, and yet, he missed him when he wasn't around.

He was a man of science, he always had been. But no matter what he did, what he read, how many times he asked Zexion to help him with an experiment when he really only called the younger one just to have someone there to distract him, he couldn't stop thinking about _him._ Science simply didn't excite him as much as it used to before _he_ screwed up his mind.

"Vexen, you're using too much hypochlorite," Zexion quipped.

"What?" the blond asked, looking down at his current experiment and hissing in frustration as he pulled his arm away, watching the beaker in front of him bubble and spill over onto the counter. "Damn it!" He growled, grabbing a pair of tongs and picking up the overflowing beaker, quickly moving it to the sink nearby.

"You seem quite distracted lately. Not to mention you've been calling me more often lately, supposedly for help, but I merely end up sitting here watching you."

Vexen threw a glare in Zexion's direction, grabbing a cloth and cleaning up the mess on the table. "You don't turn me down when I call."

"I have two good reasons for that. One, Demyx is currently on tour with his band, so I have much more free time than I care for. Two, your accidents are becoming more frequent. You nearly burned Lexaeus last week."

'_Damn him… Damn Marluxia…' _Vexen imagined himself strangling Marluxia, suddenly letting out a maniacal cackle. Zexion raised a visible brow, watching Vexen with amusement.

"WHAT?! If you're just going to sit there looking at me like I'm an idiot, then you can just leave!"

"There's no need to shout, Vexen. Honestly, I'm a bit concerned about you. I suggest doing something relaxing that won't blow up in your face, literally and figuratively. Have a nice day, Vexen." With that, the slate-haired teen rose and walked out of the room, leaving a growling Vexen in his wake.

He hated everything about him: his stupid pink hair, his mischievous blue eyes, his damn flowers. Those damn flowers…

Vexen turned, catching sight of the crystal vase in the corner of the room which held the four ice blue roses Marluxia spent months breeding especially for him. Zexion had noticed them, but Vexen was eternally grateful that he hadn't asked about them. They had begun to wilt a few days ago, but he couldn't bring himself to throw them away.

Vexen sighed, plopping down in the chair Zexion had previously occupied. _'Where the hell is he?'_ Marluxia had been gone for over a week now, without notice, and Vexen missed him, his touch, and his kisses that never failed to enflame him.

He hated the way Marluxia seemed to just pop out of nowhere. "Damn you, Marluxia…"

"Missed me, Vexen?" Well, speak of the devil.

"YAH!!" Vexen cried out and shot up out of his chair, falling backwards. Marluxia reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a bit of force so that Vexen stumbled into his arms.

"You just can't stop thinking about me, can you?" Marluxia asked with a grin, securely holding the blond in his embrace. "I missed you too."

Vexen glared at him, but didn't bother to push him away. "What the hell are you doing here, Marluxia?! I thought you were finally gone!"

"I came down with a nasty virus, didn't want you to catch it. Don't worry. Larxene took good care of me." Marluxia's grin widened. "Though I'm sure you would've preferred to play nurse for me." He leaned forward, running his tongue along Vexen's cheek.

Vexen finally realized their position and shoved Marluxia away, wiping his cheek with a sleeve. "Get your hands off me!"

"Just admit that you missed me," Marluxia ordered, flashing him a sexy smirk.

"I did _not_ miss you. I've been perfectly fine without you the past week, thank you very much." Vexen replied as calmly as he could, trying his best not to betray his true feelings.

"Hmm, I see. How long have we known each other, Vexen?"

Vexen blinked, taken aback by his question. That wasn't a typical Marluxia response. He usually said something to annoy him. What was up with him? "I don't know, 11 months?"

"A year to be exact," Marluxia corrected. "We met one year ago this very day. I've been chasing you nearly every day since then and you continue to push me away. Frankly, I'm growing tired of this little charade. So, I'll ask you one more time. Did you miss me?"

"…No." Marluxia wasn't serious, was he? He practically lived to chase Vexen and annoy him to no end.

"Very well. Goodbye, Vexen." Marluxia walked off, leaving the room. Vexen stood there staring after him, utterly confused.

'_What the hell was that?!'_ He couldn't have seriously meant it, could he? There was no way Marluxia was going to stop chasing him, right? Why should he care anyway? He could finally be free of the pink-haired tormentor. He'd never have to see him again. Marluxia would never annoy him again, he'd never grope him uncomfortably again, and he'd never just sit there and _stare_ at him while he did his experiments. He'd never pop up unexpectedly, he'd never send him bunches of flowers on a weekly basis. He'd never touch him again; he'd never hold him again.

…

He would never kiss him again.

…

Marluxia continued walking down the hall, a bit dejected, upset that Vexen hadn't come after him. He was so sure the scientist felt _something_ for him. _'I guess I could go back to my on/off relationship with Larxene.'_

Upon hearing a set of hurried footsteps, he slowed down just a smidge, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. _'Took him long enough…'_

Vexen ran up to Marluxia and grabbed his arm, turning him sharply and crashing his lips against his. Their tongues met briefly before the sound of footsteps forced Vexen to pull away. No one knew about his secret little affair with Marluxia. Not even Larxene knew and Marluxia shared everything with her.

"Z-Zexion! What are you doing here?!" Vexen shrieked, his pitch a bit higher than he would've liked.

"Hello to you too, Vexen. I left my sweater in the room." He turned to Marluxia, looking him over. "You must be Marluxia."

"…How do you know about Marluxia?" Vexen asked, his eyes widening in horror.

"You've been mumbling his name every now and then," Zexion answered with a bit of a smirk. "I'll leave you two to your business. Excuse me." He turned and walked away, fighting the chuckle that threatened to fall from his lips. Vexen stared at him as he walked away, his eye twitching violently.

"So you _did_ miss me," Marluxia interrupted Vexen's murderous thoughts, grinning smugly. Vexen turned to face him, debating between punching him in the face or kissing him again.

"Shut the hell up, Marluxia." He chose the latter, pulling the other into another fierce kiss.

He hated Marluxia, but damn how he loved him.

**The End**

Damn, I still don't feel like doing any of my essays… Ugh. Well, I'm off to read for my Western Literature class, which I have in two hours. Hope you enjoyed this random plot bunny. I really missed writing and I didn't expect this to be more than a page.


End file.
